Warriors Human Party Games!
by Darkpool14
Summary: Warrior cats are humans and my brother Thicketwhisker invited some of them to a party! They will play games like Spin-the-bottle, Truth or Dare, 7 minutes in heaven, and many more! You all get to submit warrior shippings with the listed warriors. And maybe more games than the already offered ones! I hope you have fun! Rated for kissing and lovey-dovey scenes ;) Darkpool
1. Chapter 1

**Darkpool: Oki, so some of you know, and some of you don't, but I share a profile with my triplet brothers. The profile is originally mine so they both have to ask me for permission before posting stories, and Thicketwhisker has been asking me for a while. Oki, ima let him take the page now.**

**Thicketwhisker: Thanks sis. Ok, this was a fun idea I have had for a while. I want to create a warriors party. All the characters are humans with cat features. Sand paper tongues, cat ears, tails, and eyes. And I am the host! We will come together and play party games like Truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, spin the bottle, etc. The playing cats will be Firestar, Tigerstar, Blackstar, Leopardstar, Tallstar, Brambleclaw, Russetfur, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Sandstorm, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Tigerheart, Hawkfrost, and Graystripe. But, there is a twist. I would like you all to submit shippings for me to perform. Ships like IvypoolXHawkfrost, LeopardstarXBlackstar, DovewingXBumblestripe, and even TigerstarXFirestar! I don't mind any of them as long as they include the listed cats. Also, since I will be hosting and playing, you can ship or request me and another cat. If you could, I would also like it if you gave me more ideas for teen party games. They all will be 15-18 years old. There will be no descriptive sexual context but it is rated T for kissing and possible lovey-dovey scenes, and maybe even violence. Thank you!**

**~Thicket**


	2. Lets Begin!

**Thicketwhisker here. This is the first chapter. Let me just mention that my siblings will be watching but not playing. Thank you xXShadyBlackCatXx for your review and offers. These are going to be the played games.**

**Truth or Dare**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**Would you Rather**

**2 Truths 1 Lie**

**Kiss Marry Kill**

**Spin the Bottle**

**Ok, so far I have only gotten one review, and I can take many more! There will be three parts to each game and I can include a few more games. Thanks and don't forget to review!**

Firestar approached the house curiously, Sandstorm, both his daughters, and Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather at his sides. They got an invitation to have a party, sent by someone named _Thicketwhisker_. Now, both his daughters wanted to go and Sandstorm seemed to have no problem with it.

"_You haven't had any time to relax and have fun"_ she had told him. Firestar was a bit more hesitant with this, but eventually they all settled on going. Squirrelflight knocked on the door eagerly, and they were all surprised at who opened the door. It was a small she-cat, around the age of 14, with black hair and blue eyes. She stared at the family before looking at her clipboard.

"Let's see, you are… are you Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather?" she asked. Squirrelflight looked shocked and Jayfeather nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your looks match the description, and I know you all live in the same household, being family. Come on in. Thicketwhisker is in the living room" She said.

"Who are you?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I'm Darkpool, Thicketwhisker's sister. Now, go on" She said as she closed the door. Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes before following Sandstorm into the next room. What they saw next took everyone off guard. There were more people in the room. And by more, I mean Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Tigerheart's, Blackstar, and Russetfur. All either Shadowclan or related to Tigerstar. Firestar growled as he locked eyes with Tigerstar. Tigerstar did the same.

"What is _he _doing here?!" They both snarled in unison.

"Why, he is here to party, since I did invite him" Both toms turned their heads to see a boy walk out of the darkness. He looked exactly like Darkpool, except that he had dark brown and black hair and green eyes. His tail swished behind him. He looked small compared to everyone. He had a clipboard and pencil in hand and was looking at it.

"Now, we got all Shadowclan here. From Thunderclan we still need Cinderheart, Dovewing, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, and Graystripe" He said. Firestar noticed that Tigerheart's ears pricked when the small tom mentioned Dovewing. Russetfur tilted her ginger head at the young tom.

"Are you Thicketwhisker? Who invited all of us?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I am. You can call me Thicket. That black she-cat you saw at the door is my sister Darkpool, and-"his words were interrupted as a ginormous balloon floated in the room. Lionblaze, being his curious self, reached out to it.

"No! Don't touch-"Thicket shouted, but it was too late. Lionblaze touched it and glitter exploded throughout the room, coating everyone and making some cough.

"What the heck?!" Hawkfrost shouted. Thicket groaned loudly and face palmed, making glitter fly off his face.

"SANDLEAF, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted. A tom poked his head in the room. I was shorter than Thicket but looked just like him, but with gray and black hair and amber eyes. He was snickering like a maniac and Thicket glared at him in rage.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET IN THE WAY!" He shouted.

"Sor-ree big bro, but I just couldn't resist" He said and shrugged. Then, Darkpool popped into the room.

"More are comin- oh" she stopped when she saw the mess.

"You might want to go into the gaming room while this little monster cleans this all up" She said, glaring at Sandleaf who just shrugged. Thicket nodded before leading all the people into the next room. Most of them were really upset, but Lionblaze Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were having the time of their lives, snickering to each other and throwing glitter in the other's face. Even Jayfeather seemed to be having a good time.

"Well that's a first" Brambleclaw said as he stared at Jayfeather as the blind tom shoved glitter into Lionblaze's face. The group of people entered a room larger than the living room, with a few sets of video games.

"There are four bathrooms if you guys wanna wash up" Thicket said. A few people mumbled thanks before walking in the direction that Thicket was pointing. After a while they all returned with clean clothing and wet hair, to a room that was clear of all the gaming devices and a bunch of other people appeared. Leopardstar, Crowfeather, Tallstar, Cinderheart, Bumblestripe, and Graystripe. Everyone stared at everyone. Tallstar narrowed his eyes as Tigerstar came up behind Firestar, who didn't notice. Soon, everyone's attention verted to Thicket as he clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, sorry guys about my brother. He loves pulling pranks whenever a party is hosted at our place, even if it is by him. Ok, let's see who's here…" he lifted up his clipboard. "Ok, Leopardstar, Tallstar, Sandstorm, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Cinderheart…" He kept on mumbling names before looking up.

"All that we are missing is Ivypool and Dovewing" He said.

"We are right here" everyone looked up to see Ivypool, standing next to her identical twin sister. Thicket smiled.

"Ok, so now that everyone is here, let us begin. I have invited you all here because I know how stressed you guys are and how crazy your lives are. So, I hosted this party and we are going to be playing games. Now, I don't think my sister warned you but she should have" He said with an evil smirk.

"And what is that?" Graystripe asked.

"That the minute you walk in, that there is no backing out" Thicket said slyly. People exchanged nervous glances before someone broke the silence.

"What are we going to play?" Cinderheart questioned. Thicket looked at her.

"Why, I'm so glad you asked. Everyone, sit on the floor in a circle" Thicket said. Everyone did so. Tigerstar sat first and Brambleclaw sat next to him. Squirrelflight sat next to Brambleclaw and then Sandstorm sat next to her daughter. Then was Firestar, and Leafpool came up next to him, then Crowfeather, then Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, then Lionblaze. Cinderheart sat next to him, and Ivypool came next, Dovewing following her. Bumblestripe sat next to her with Graystripe next to him, and so on so forth. Soon, everyone except for Thicket sat down. He clapped again.

"Ok, for our games, some of you know them, but plenty of the games I bet you don't know about. Oh boy, ain't this gonna be fun" he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Ok, one of the games will be Truth or Dare" He said, and immediately all the leaders gulped. No one else knew but after a new leader was appointed, they would play a short game of Truth or Dare with Starclan, just to have a little fun before the pressure of leadership was weighed down on them. A few people stared at them questioningly before Thicket continued.

"There is also 2 truths, 1 lie, and kiss marry kill- no you do not kill anybody- and spin the bottle" He stopped when he heard Jayfeather gasp and Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart exchange nervous glances. As apprentices they played this game and it did not end well (let's just say Hollyleaf wishes it never landed on Jayfeather)

"And finally, 7 minutes in heaven and Would You Rather" He finished as Bumblestripe and Tigerheart exchanged glances when Would You Rather was mentioned. Everyone looked nervously up at Thicket who had a wicked grin on his face. Even Tigerstar looked slightly afraid.

"This is gonna be fun. Now, let us begin" Thicket said, walking forward to sit down. And everyone except for Thicket was unaware of the security camera at the doorway, with Darkpool and Sandleaf watching and recording the whole thing.

**Oh boy. Fun fact, this has actually happened. I invited a bunch of friends to play dangerous games and Sandleaf got in the way with lots of glitter. And, just to warn you, we record every single party hosted, even by our parents. (But please don't tell them that) Anyway, don't forget to suggest games and shippings! Thank you!**


	3. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Hallo people! Thicket here! This is the next chapter and so far, I have only got one request, but I have a lot of hilarious shippings in mind. Some are hilarious, some are cute, and some are just plain gross. Half of these are requests from my siblings, others are requests or made up by me. Oki, have fun!**

"Now, to start, we are going to play Truth or Dare. It is a fun and easy game, and not too intense. Now, there will be no violence, and no sexual dares. This is how we play. I will start, and will ask someone truth or dare. If they go with truth, then I will ask them a question and they must answer truthfully. Now, with dare, it is like truth, but you perform an action instead of answering a question truthfully. Now, let's start" the young tom looked around the circle from his perch on the couch. His eyes narrowed and it made some people nervous. Even Squirrelflight shuffled closer to Brambleclaw. Blackstar was crossing his fingers and Leopardstar looked like she was praying to not be chosen. Then, Thicket stopped.

"Crowfeather, Truth or Dare?" he asked with a smirk. Crowfeather looked slightly devastated that he was chosen, before sitting upright.

"I'm not a coward, so I choose Dare" he said. Most of everyone breathed sighs of relief. Thicket gave a grin that sent shivers up everyone's spins before talking.

"Ok, Crowfeather, I dare you to…" everyone leaned forward, waiting for him answer. Crowfeather was starting to sweat at the tension. Thicket snapped his fingers.

"I am going to be nice this time and go easy. I dare you to kiss all three of your Thunderclan children on the forehead" he said with a smirk. Crowfeather looked baffled and looked at his kids. Lionblaze was staring at him with disgust and Hollyleaf with confusion. Jayfeather had a look of complete horror on his face.

"Hey, you should be thankful I didn't dare you to kiss them on the lips, oh wait-"Thicket was interrupted when Crowfeather freaked out, and did it in swift motions. He sat back down. Lionblaze started wiping his forehead until the skin turned pink, Hollyleaf was frozen with shock, and Jayfeather looked like he was ready to puke. Crowfeather was slightly disappointed.

"Now, Crowfeather, you choose someone, but you cannot choose the person who dared you" Thicket said. Crowfeather glared at him, wishing he could dare Thicket, before looking around the room.

"'… Dovewing" He finally said. The tension was wearing down in the room until he called the gray-haired she-cat, and her green eyes darted up nervously. "Truth or Dare?" Crowfeather asked slyly. Dovewing took a large breath and stood up before answering with,

"Dare" Crowfeather narrowed his eyes, thinking, before smiling.

"I dare you to kiss your crush, or crushes, if you have more" Dovewing shuddered, blushing immensely, before looking around the room. Crowfeather noticed that Ivypool looked ready to gag, and both Tigerheart and Bumblestripe looked excited. Dovewing approached the two toms sitting next to each other. She quickly and gently mashed her lips with Bumblestripe's, before quickly doing Tigerheart as well. She then scampered back to her seat next to Ivypool, who looked like she was about to throw up.

"Dovewing, your turn" Thicket said, looking at Dovewing whose face was still red.

"U-Um, w-well…" she stuttered, before taking a few breaths and looking around the room. She suddenly got a brighter smile on her face.

"Ivypool" she looked to the white and silver haired girl next to her. Her sister looked up expectantly.

"Truth or Dare, Ivypool?" Dovewing asked her sister. Ivypool narrowed her blue eyes at Dovewing.

"Truth, since no one has done that yet" she said. Dovewing started thinking, before chuckling to herself.

"Is it true that you crushed on Hawkfrost while you were training with him?" she snickered. Ivypool's face had gone red before glaring at Thicket. He just shrugged.

"You have to answer truthfully" Thicket smiled. Many people were aware of Hawkfrost trying to cover his face. Tigerstar chuckled deeply. Ivypool sighed, looking down, before answering. Hawkfrost looked up a bit as she did.

"Yes, it is true" she squeaked. There were a couple 'oohs' and 'aahs' from around the room, especially from Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool. Hawkfrost dug his face deeper into his arms. Ivypool's face was redder than a tomato.

"Haha, ok Ivypool, your turn" Brambleclaw chuckled. Ivypool's face was still red and she looked like she was going to cry, before calming down. She looked up.

"Hm… Leafpool" She said, starting to grin. "Truth or Dare?" Leafpool stared at her before taking a shaky breath.

"Dare" she squeaked. Ivypool narrowed her eyes, before speaking.

"I dare you to kiss Brambleclaw" she said. There were shocked gasps from around the room, but Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had the most shocked faces. Leafpool's face flushed before standing up and approaching Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight looked outraged. Sandstorm had to make sure her daughter didn't pummel Ivypool. Leafpool leaned down and gave Brambleclaw a soft peck on the lips before squealing in embarrassment and rushing back to her spot in between Crowfeather and Firestar. Firestar ruffled her brown hair as she continued to hide her face in shame. Then, she lifted her head.

"Ok, fine. Truth or Dare… um… Leopardstar" she squeaked. Leopardstar narrowed her eyes at Leafpool, her long speckled hair swaying.

"Truth" Leopardstar finally said. Blackstar's tail curled in amusement. That is, until Leafpool spoke.

"Did you ever crush on one of the clan leaders?" Leafpool timidly asked. Leopardstar growled before sighing.

"Yes, I did. Crookedstar, for a bit" she sighed. Then she looked at Thicket.

"Will this game end soon?" she asked the young tom. Thicket grinned widely.

"Oh no, it's just getting started"

**Oh boy, this is gonna get intense. That you all for your requests and reviews! They are all awesome! Oki byyeeeee!**


	4. Truth or Dare Part 2

**Omg guys, I am **_**SO**_** sorry for the hold up. It has been a while since I updated last 'cause my sister keeps on hogging up the computer to post new chapters for 'Natureheart's Sorrow'. Oki, it might be a while 'till I update again 'cause of my sis, but I will try to continue this. Oki, enjoy this chapter!**

Thicket looked around as the room started to get unsettling. Squirrelflight exchanged a glance with Leafpool and Tigerstar and Blackstar were just ready to burst. Hawkfrost stood up and stormed out of the room, only to be greeted by Thicket standing in his way.

"Like I said, no backing down" Thicket said. Hawkfrost growled and raised a fist, bringing it down on Thicket. Sandstorm gasped as he did so, but the whole room was filled with shocked silence when Thicket simply grabbed Hawkfrost's fist, stopping it in its tracks.

"Wu… do you have super strength or something?" Lionblaze gapped. Thicket shook his head and pushed a finger to his lips.

"It's a secret" he said. Then he clapped his hands. _Jeez, does this kid like to clap or what? _Dovewing pondered.

"Leopardstar, it's your turn" Thicket said. Leopardstar gazed around the room, staring at people. Ivypool was crossing her fingers and Bumblestripe was hiding his face behind his knees. Russetfur was staring with extreme interest, while Graystripe was the exact opposite, looking terrified. But when Leopardstar gained an evil grin, everyone started shivering, waiting for who she would choose.

"…well, let's see, someone who hasn't gone yet…" she said. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Firestar, and Brambleclaw all went wide eyed.

"Thicketwhisker" she finally said. The silence was so long and quiet that Lionblaze broke down laughing. Everyone turned to see Thicket staring at Leopardstar.

"Truth or Dare Thicket?" she asked. Thicket growled before smirking.

"Dare" he said. Leopardstar didn't take any time waiting.

"I dare you to bring your sister down here and kiss her" she said smirking. Thicketwhisker went pale in the face and was angry as heck, and he could tell by the muffled scream from upstairs that his sister was too. Leopardstar's dare made everyone go into shock. Both Ivypool and Dovewing had their hands covering their mouths. Tigerstar had a large grin on his scarred face. Firestar and Sandstorm exchanged a shocked glance, and Squirrelflight and Leafpool were whispering, gossiping to each other. Everyone else went pale and just froze in their spots. They watched at the young boy stomped upstairs, and Hawkfrost and Tigerheart started laughing when they heard the screeches of protest sounded by Darkpool as she was dragged downstairs by both of her brothers. She was forced still in front of the group and Thicket leaned down to her face. Everyone stared wide eyed as Thicket gently grabbed her chin. He was bringing his lips to hers when he quickly averted and kissed her cheek. Sandleaf let her go and started laughing as Darkpool grabbed a towel out of nowhere and started rubbing the heck off her cheek. Leopardstar glared at Thicket and he shrugged.

"Hey, If you wanted me to kiss her on the lips you should have said so" he said snickering. His siblings both marched upstairs as the game continued.

"My turn, hm… Tallstar. You haven't gone yet, have you?" Thicket asked. Tallstar slowly shook his head no as his cheeks went white.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Thicket asked.

"Truth" Tallstar said. Thicket started thinking.

"Ok then, is it true that you fell in love with Firestar's father Jake when you were a warrior?" He asked, smirking. Tallstar's face paled even more and he looked to see Firestar staring at Tallstar in horror. Tallstar nodded. Firestar gapped.

"Y-You knew my father? And you fell in LOVE with him?!" Firestar started shouting at Tallstar. Tallstar meekly nodded and Firestar slowly sat down, ignoring Tigerstar's roars of laughter as he became lost in his own thoughts.

"Ok, Tallstar, you go" Ivypool said, getting intrigued in the game.

"Ok… wait, I got one. Bumblestripe, truth or dare?" he asked the gray tabby tom.

"Uh-um… dare?" he shrugged nervously.

"Ok, I dare you to… kiss Tigerheart on the lips" he said as he saw Dovewing's face go pale and Ivypool snorting. _Both her crushes, like this, oh what a sight._ She thought as her sister went paler as she saw a blushing Bumblestripe walk over to a baffled Tigerheart. It was a measly peck but it was enough to send multiple cats laughing. He scrambled back to his seat and looked around.

"Father, truth or dare?" he asked Graystripe next to him.

"Hm, truth" Graystripe said.

"Ok, did you love my mother or Silverstream more?" his son asked. Graystripe froze, looking baffled. Firestar seemed to snap out of his daydream and stare expectantly at Graystripe.

"Um.. I guess… Silverstream more…" he said, scratching the back of his head. Surprisingly, his son seemed fine with it. Graystripe stared his gold eyes around the room, before getting the biggest devilish smirk anyone has ever seen him have.

"Firestar, truth or dare" Graystripe said, staring at his best friend.

"Oh, um… dare" Firestar said, looking at Graystripe expectantly. _Nothing to worry about. He's my best friend! He won't do anything too extreme…_ but those hopes were lost when Graystripe said the words that Firestar dreaded most at the moment.

"I dare you to make out with Tigerstar" Graystripe said.

**Bada bing, bada boom. That was extreme! See what happens next later! Oki, c'ya peoples!**

**~Thicket**


	5. Truth or Dare Part 3

**Hi! Sorry for the hold up, there was a problem with the computer. Anyway, we shall be continuing dis story!**

**~Silvermist (Silvermiat)**

**THANK YOU! THANKS A LOT! I read the comments on Naturehearts sorrow with my sister and she was convinced! She never listens to me but she gave me a chance 'cause you were "quite convincing" and now I get three days on the computer to myself before she goes back to Naturehearts sorrow. Girl, you are awesome.**

**Anyway, this is Truth or Dare Part 3! We shall end truth or dare here and play the other games once this chapter is done. And let us not forget Graystripe's AMAZING dare for Firestar. Let's see how that ends. Have fun!**

The look Firestar and Tigerstar shared was unbelievably funny. It set off half of the room. Sandstorm's face was turning red and she glared daggers at Graystripe. But that was nothing compared to the pistols and bombs Firestar and Tigerstar glared. Firestar's face was flushing incredibly and Tigerstar looked ready to rip out Graystripe's throat and lungs. Thicket was rolling on the floor laughing while Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, and Tigerheart were laughing their lungs out. Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Hawkfrost were all chattering together (**for once**) about their fathers, seeming to ignore their past conflicts. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart were leaning on each other, trying to keep from falling over. Even Jayfeather was hysterical. After a full 10 minutes of laughing, Thicket wiped his eye.

"Ha-well, you two gotta do-haha- it. No choice" he said, still giggling.

"I actually preferred when you guys were laughing" Firestar grumbled as all eyes were trained on him and the brown haired tom expectantly. Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Hawkfrost were still in conversation, though their eyes were the most expectant as they stared. Firestar stood up, face flushing even more. Tigerstar stood up, seeming just ready to murder everyone. As he walked towards Firestar, he stared at Thicket and Graystripe, who were high-fiving. Everyone could hear him mumble,

"I swear I will kill you both in your sleep' he growled. Thicket looked at him.

"Well, you don't know where I liv-crap" he said, realizing that Tigerstar did know. He was standing _in_ it for crying out loud.

"Just get it over with" Blackstar grumbled.

"No, this moment needs to be remembered" Russetfur said. She turned to Thicket. "Do you have a camera?" she asked. Thicket nodded.

"Sure do!" he chirped before dashing upstairs. The immense laughing coming from his siblings told them that he told them. (**Or at least came upstairs to see them both trying to hold their breaths before they were caught**) Firestar's face flushed as he glared at Russetfur for suggesting a picture. Soon enough, Thicket trampled down the stairs, his siblings behind him, holding a camera. He stood behind the circle and set up the camera.

"Why are they here?" Crowfeather asked suspiciously. Sandleaf replied.

"Wouldn't miss it" he said, smirking and winking at Darkpool, who winked back. Ivypool and Dovewing shared a suspicious glance, but turned their gazes back as Tigerstar screamed.

"OK, ok! We will do it!" he growled, before turning to Firestar, both their faces turned red as Tigerstar walked closer to the shorter ginger. He leaned down and their lips met, along with a bunch of howls of laughter. But they were all silenced as Sandstorm pushed a finger to her lips and beckoned to the two toms. Some had questioning gazes when Graystripe mouthed, 'They were dared to make out' and a bunch nodded. As they looked back, they saw that Firestar's arms were wrapped around Tigerstar's neck and Tigerstar had his hands at Firestar's hips. They broke apart to breathe a bit. After a while, they both opened their eyes, eager for Graystripe to give the command. But he wasn't listening. Thicket sighed.

"Ok, you can stop now. Graystripe, that was cruel. That lasted 8 minutes!" he said. Firestar and Tigerstar broke apart and dashed to their original spots. Soon, the whole room roared with laughter, except for the two toms. They exchanged an embarrassed glance that said that they both enjoyed it, but they would never talk about it again. They looked away and were grateful that no one noticed. Well, no one except Darkpool, but she kept it a secret. Finally Leopardstar managed to breathe.

"Thicket, please tell me that you got that" she snickered. Thicket nodded.

"I got it all right" he said, showing everyone the camera screen that had a few perfect pictures of the two. Hollyleaf nodded.

"That is going to hang on my wall" she said, a few cheers of agreement joining. Firestar grumbled.

"_Ok_, isn't it my turn?" he practically shouted. Thicket cleared his throat.

"Yes, it is. Ok Firestar" he said, trying not to snicker. Firestar grumbled, before turning.

"Okay… Brambleclaw, I guess" he said, narrowing his eyes as Brambleclaw broke away from his brother, mate, and her sister. "Truth or dare?" he asked. Brambleclaw looked nervous.

"Well, after what just happened, I don't exactly trust you to go easy so… truth?" he said. Hawkfrost coughed next to him, saying "coward" as he did. Firestar sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"Ok, Brambleclaw, would you leave Thunderclan to join Tawnypelt in Shadowclan or Hawkfrost and Mothwing in Riverclan?" he sighed, clearly wanting this game to be over with. Brambleclaw took a moment to consider this.

"Probably Shadowclan. Tawnypelt is my biological sister and I care for her more than anything" he said. "No offence Hawkfrost" he added.

"None taken" Hawkfrost replied.

"Ok, let's see…" Brambleclaw pondered. The mood around the room lowered down to bored and Thicket could tell.

"Brambleclaw, this is the last truth or dare. Let's wrap it up" he said. As Brambleclaw thought, nobody took any notice of Thicket's siblings sneaking back upstairs with the camera.

"Ok, Crowfeather, truth or dare?" he asked. Crowfeather sighed, answering with Truth. Nobody bothered to call him afraid or a coward.

"Ok, this was something I have been wondering for a while. Crowfeather, do you love Feathertail or Leafpool more?" he asked. The question took Crowfeather by surprise.

"Uh, um, ok? I guess I love Leafpool more. And not because she is alive… I guess…" Crowfeather said, starting to look sad. Leafpool rubbed his back from her seat next to him. Thicket clapped.

"I swear, if he claps one more time-"Leopardstar was interrupted as Thicket clapped again, clearly trying to annoy the Riverclan leader.

"Now that that is over with, we are ending Truth or dare" he said happily.

"Can we go home now?" Jayfeather asked, making some people snicker. Thicket shook his head.

"Oh no, this is just the first game. We have a night full of games to play" Thicket smirked, all the leaders groaned, and the deputies face-palmed.

"Oh calm down. The rest of these will be fun" he grinned.

**OK, and that is done. The Firestar x Tigerstar **_**was**_** recommended by Ivypool, but the reason I put such a scene in there was because my sister and brother both won't stop pestering me 'till I put it down. They both **_**love**_** FireTiger for some gross reason. Anyway, when I said deputies at that last part, technically it only included Brambleclaw, Russetfur, Hawkfrost, and Crowfeather. All were deputies (sorry for the spoilers) Anyway, since I have three days on this, I will be posting more chapters! Bai!**

**~Thicket**


	6. Spin the Bottle

**Hallo peeps! It is I, Thicket, bringing to you the next game. Now, I was going to start with easy games, but I feel like that would take away all the fun, so I shall save 2 truths, 1 lie and Kiss Marry Kill for the last games. Here is spin the bottle!**

**~FreeEcho**

**Thank you and you are welcome! You are my greatest supporter and I am grateful.**

**~Ivypool**

**Yeah, he is fun I guess. He is hilarious in this**

**~Hollyshade**

**Not everyone can see it. I certainly can't. Idk how my siblings see it though *shrugs***

**~BlueCat217**

**I was actually thinking of trying that. But don't tell anyone I spoiled it for you. *Shh***

** Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the first part of Spin-the-Bottle!**

"Well then, what are we playing now?" Hawkfrost asked smugly. Regretfully, this made Thicket grin.

"Spin the bottle" he said.

"Aw crap" Hollyleaf groaned. Jayfeather stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Well then, it seems that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cindyheart know how to play," he said, chuckling as Lionblaze made gagging noises and Cinderheart was giggling. She nodded.

"Good, that means you can explain while I go find an empty coke bottle" he said. Jayfeather sighed and Lionblaze ruffled his hair.

"Ok then, how do we play?" Squirrelflight questioned them. Jayfeather decided start.

"Well, there is a bottle, and the person who is it has to spin it in the middle of the room" he said.

"Whoever the top of the bottle points to, you gotta kiss" Hollyleaf continued.

"Even if it is the same gender" Lionblaze added.

"And to the person closest to you if it coincidentally points at you" Cinderheart finished. Tigerheart and Bumblestripe both gulped, and Dovewing looked nervous. Ivypool seemed ready to take on the challenge, and so did Hawkfrost and Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw and Leafpool seemed less certain and Crowfeather and Graystripe seemed ready to bail. Russetfur and Blackstar exchanged a glance and Leopardstar sighed. Tigerstar and Firestar were staring at each other. Their looks almost certainly read "I swear if it points to you I will kill myself". Sandstorm and Tallstar were staring out the door, clearly waiting for Thicket to get back. Soon, he did. It was a root beer bottle and it looked like it came right out of a trashcan.

"Ok, who wants to start?" he asked. He looked around the room. "Squirrelflight, you haven't gone yet. How about you try?" he asked. Squirrelflight nodded boldly. She crawled forward as the dirty bottle was placed in the center. She spun the bottle and sat back, waiting for it to stop. Soon, it stopped and Squirrelflight tried not to look baffled. Too bad her shock gave it away. So did Leafpool's. So did Crowfeather.

"Wow, you got Crowfeather" Thicket said, tilting his head. Sure enough, the top was pointing strait at Crowfeather. He sighed and leaned forward. She grumbled and quickly threw herself forward, mashing her lips with his, before immediately sitting back

**(From upstairs)**

Sandleaf was scratching the back of his gray head.

"Wel, Squirrelflight kissd Crowfeather an' Leafpool kissd Brambleclaw. Aint dat basicly cheetin' on ur sis?" he asked Darkpool. She nodded.

**(Back downstairs)**

"Well, Crowfeather, it's your turn" Hollyleaf said. Crowfeather sighed. He span the bottle, and lucky for him, it landed on Leafpool. He sighed. Sandstorm and Firestar were both shocked that Crowfeather got both of their daughters. This time it was more slow and enjoyable, at least for Leafpool and Crowfeather. Now, was Leafpool's turn.

"Ok then…" she said as she span it. She gasped as it landed on Tallstar. He scratched the back of his head. Leafpool squinted her eyes as they came together. They stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart. Tallstar sighed as he went. He span it and, lucky enough, he got a grossed out Blackstar. They both cringed.

"You gotta do it" Thicket shrugged. Blackstar growled. His white hair with black tips flew as he dove down, trying to make it quick. Tallstar's black and white hair did the same. Blackstar coughed deeply.

"Ugh, fine." He said, knowing it was his turn. He span it, and to his relief it landed on Russetfur. It was pretty long, but they broke apart and Russetfur span it. To her shock it landed on Leopardstar. Everyone heard a scream from upstairs.

"Yes! Finally two girls!" se shout sounded from Darkpool and Thicket chuckled nervously. But everyone forgot when the she-cats came together. It was a measly peck, but it was enough. Leopardstar spun and she gagged when it hit Hawkfrost. He looked like he was gonna choke. She leaned over the bottle and barely felt it as Hawkfrost lightly brushed his lips against hers. She sat back immediately. Hawkfrost looked enraged. He leaned over and span the bottle harshly. Too harshly. It shot up and flew out the window.

"Well, there's another window gone." Thicket shrugged.

"Thicket, the bottle is gone. We can't play it anymore" Sandstorm said. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart all felt relieved that it didn't land on any of them. Thicket just shrugged again.

"Well then, I guess we can play the next best thing. 7 minutes in heaven" he said. Nobody could even mention the shrieks of horror coming from the people who have played the dreaded game.

**Well, there you go! I am very sorry that 7 minutes in heaven didn't last three parts like I hoped it would. But it would pass by so quickly and I couldn't think of any decent couples. Eventually, everyone would have already gone. So Hawkfrost breaking was the next best choice. I am soooorrrrrryyy! Oki, anyway, I will try to make 7 minutes In heaven and the other games last as long as possible. Sorry again!**

**~Thicket**


	7. 7 Minutes in Heaven Part 1

**Hallo! It is meez! Thank you all for viewing and supporting! You are all the bestest!**

**~LEAF AND CROW**

**Crowfeather loves Leafpool more, I had that mentioned in TorD. I can try your other requests in some other games, buuuuuut, it'll be hard. And I have no problem with you liking Leaf and Crow (hence the name) the "Sandstorm love Dustpelt?" thing is being planned and put in order. Thanks a lot for the review!**

**~FreeEcho**

**Lol, I was planning that. But don't tell anyone. And I can already tell that you love it. So far you are my greatest supporter and I love you (in a not weird way. A friendly way) for that! Sandstorm and Crowfeather sounds like fun, and quite interesting. I shall do LeafxCrow and IvyxHawk! I shall!**

**~xXShadyBlackCatXx**

**I know, it hurts my brain too, but my siblings type their own character's words, so I have no choice. T.T**

**Anyway, you are all great and awesome and my sister is getting jealous that I am getting reviews faster than she is!**

**Darkpool: I am not!**

***Shoves her to the side* and the story shall continue! Enjoy! (Btw, I meant "Spin-the-bottle" on the last chapter. Sorry)**

"Ok, where are we going?" Ivypool asked as Thicket led them to another room.

"Are we going home?" Leafpool asked, yawning.

"Nope, we are going back into the living room!" Thicket cheered as they entered the clean living room. It was no longer covered in glitter. Though, there were some noticeable splotches still on the ground. Thicket pointed to a door on the side of the room.

"We are playing 7 minutes in heaven. This is ten times better than Spin-the-bottle," he said, smiling widely. "Ok, this is how we play. We will have a jar with all your names in it," he said, pointing at Sandleaf who came in with a plastic jar and multiple tiny notes inside. "One of us will pull out two notes in the jar, and those two people have 7 minutes to make out in the closet!" he said. The room was filed with pale and blushing faces.

"But, there is a catch. Sometimes, three notes will be pulled out. It is normally a coincidence, but those three people _all_ have to make out. Really, the only good thing about this game is that you won't be watched by anyone but your partner." Thicket shrugged. Squirrelflight, Ivypool, and Russetfur all leaped up.

"Bring it on!" Squirrelflight yowled.

"I'll take my chances" Ivypool smirked.

"This is gonna be fun" Russetfur grinned. Thicket nodded.

"Ok, I am going to be the person to draw the cards, since I am sure none of you wanna make out with me" Thicket snickered. Unsurprisingly, multiple people nodded.

"Ok, you all ready?" he asked, getting multiple nods in return. "Ok, first up is…" he said as he fiddled his hand around the jar. He pulled out two notes and grinned widely. Sandleaf was still there and moved to look at the notes, before chuckling himself. Everyone leaned forward, waiting for the results. Thicket snickered.

"Ivypool and Hawkfrost" he finally said. Everyone turned to the two. Ivypool was pale white, her blue eyes widened in shock, and almost terror. Hawkfrost seemed the exact opposite though. He actually seemed happy about it, trying but failing to hide his immense smirk. Thicket beckoned to the closet, which was now open. Brambleclaw nudged his brother and Dovewing whispered into her sister's ears. Ivypool breathed deeply before walked forward boldly, Hawkfrost following. The door slammed behind them.

Ivypool looked behind her at the door, making certain that it was closed, before exhaling. She looked at Hawkfrost, the pink returning to her cheeks.

"I am guessing that was forced?" Hawkfrost asked her. Ivypool chuckled.

"Yep, can't have anyone getting too suspicious, now can we?" she smirked. So did Hawkfrost. He nodded before putting his arms around her and leaned down to her face. She reached up and cupped his cheek. Their lips touched. Ivypool sighed as he pushed against her. His tongue tried to make way into her mouth and she let him in. he pinned her against the wall. Her hands clung to his hair, messing it up a bit. They broke apart for a breather.

"How would Brambleclaw and Dovewing feel about this?" Ivypool asked during the breather. Hawkfrost chuckled.

"Brambleclaw would be shocked out of his wits and Dovewing would laugh in your face" he laughed. Ivypool chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess with the Tigerheart thing" she sighed before pushing her lips back into his. This continued for a while before they heard an alarm sound from the other end of the door. They paid no mind until the door opened. Hawkfrost parted his lips, but he still had the shorter of the two pinned against the wall. Both their hair was messed up. They turned and saw Dovewing and Hollyleaf at the door. Behind them, Sandleaf was laughing like crazy.

"Okay then…?" Hollyleaf said. Dovewing looked stricken. She then whispered something only Ivypool and Hawkfrost could hear.

"Hypocrite" she sneered playfully before walking back into the crowd. Ivypool looked at Hawkfrost, who chuckled, before walking back, fixing her messed up silver and white hair. Everyone looked at Thicket, who had two small notes in his hand. He waved them around.

"To make it fair, I will keep Ivypool's and Hawkfrost's notes out for this turn, but put them back in once this turn is over" he smirked before putting them on the table next to him and ruffling his hand in the jar. He soon plucked out two notes. He opened them to read.

"Ok, we have… oh, oh my…" he said, staring at the note.

"What? What happened?" Graystripe questioned. His question was answered when Thicket separated a note from the first one, and revealed three notes.

"We got a threesome" he giggled before reading the notes. Reading them made his face go pale before he started laughing hysterically. Heck, he almost fell to the ground laughing.

"Ok, ok... Sorry about that. Alright, we got… Dovewing, Tigerheart, aaand… Bumblestripe!" he shouted. Multiple people laughed. Dovewing looked happier than a clan, while Bumblestripe and Tigerheart stared at each other with pale faces and gapping mouths. Dovewing stood up and half beckoned, half shoved them into the closet. Bumblestripe scratched the back of his head as the door slammed behind them.

"Um, this was unexpected…" he sighed. He gave that goofy confused face his father was so famous for having. Dovewing giggle and pecked him on the cheek. Tigerheart seemed to be trying not to get angry. She sighed at both of them.

"If I do it to the both of you, will you do it to each other? This isn't just for getting me you know" she laughed. Bumblestripe heaved a great sigh, before nodding. Tigerheart wouldn't take it so well.

"But, we are both toms…" he tried to make excuses. Dovewing shushed him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tigerstar and Firestar could do it. You can't make excuses just because you are both toms. There is such a thing as sexist" she smiled. Bumblestripe snorted and Tigerheart grumbled.

"Ugh, fine" he finally gave in. Dovewing smiled before taking him by surprise when she threw herself forward and mashed her lips with his. He was shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist. Bumblestripe watched, but seemed undisturbed. He knew his turn would come. And he dreaded what would come after that. After a while of kissing and moaning, Dovewing broke away from Tigerheart. He pouted and she just pecked his nose. Then she turned to Bumblestripe. He made the first move, but went gentle with it. He didn't want to hurt her. She leaned up, not liking how she had to stand on her toes to be able to reach him. Tigerheart was a foot and a half taller than her, while Bumblestripe was just a foot taller. After a while, and Dovewing messing up the gray tom's hair immensely, she broke apart from him. As he settled his hair, she spoke.

"Ok, you two made a promise" she said. Tigerheart looked around.

"Promise? What promise? I don't recall any promises" he said nervously. Dovewing glared at him and he sighed. "OK, fine" he groaned before turning to Bumblestripe, who managed to get his hair flat. He looked up at the taller tom, before they rushed forward, clearly wanting to get it over and done with. When the door opened, Bumblestripe was pinned against the wall and Tigerheart was going crazy, pushing against the smaller tom. Dovewing was sitting on a suitcase, clearly having the time of her life watching. Lionblaze was in a worse state though, once he opened the door his face went red to keep from cracking up as he watched Tigerheart. The two were always teasing and challenging each other, and this gave an enormous excuse to make fun of the other tom. They still went until Dovewing sighed and tapped them both on the shoulder. They turned and immediately broke apart as if pretending nothing happened.

"Ok Lionblaze, you can breathe now" Jayfeather sighed. Nobody bothered questioning how he knew as Lionblaze exhaled and broke into a fit of laughter. He soon calmed down and sat up as Thicket put those three notes aside and put Ivypool's and Hawkfrost's back in. he pulled two more notes out and checked to make certain that it was two notes. He opened them and read them to himself before gasping. He put his hand over his mouth, which made a few people nervous. He finally read the notes out loud.

"Leafpool and Crowfeather"

**Boom! Yeah, I wanted to make it dramatic since they haven't been in a relationship in a while. Honestly, I regret not adding Briarlight and Breezepelt, so I wanted your opinions. SHOULD I ADD BRIARLIGHT AND BREEZEPELT?! Your choice. And yes, I intended on giving Hawkfrost and Ivypool a secret love relationship 'cause it is amazing. Anyway, next chapter shall be posted soon!**

**~Thicket**


	8. 7 Minutes in Heaven Part 2

**OMG, I am SO sorry for the long update! There was an issue that got us grounded from the computer for a WEEK. And let's just say he shouldn't have taken a bite out of the cake.**

**Sandleaf: hey! I wuz hungree! I cant resist! It wuz choclat and Oreo!**

**Thicket: Yes you COULD resist! You got ME grounded and ruined our cousin's birthday!**

**Darkpool: And lied to mom**

**Thicket: Anyway, because of the delay, Darkpool gave me an extra day to work on this and I will try to post two chapters today, but I can't make promises! Thank you and you all are welcome! R&R! Also, since I decided not to give you a choice about Breezepelt and Briarlight, they shall now join! (My sister won't give me much of a choice. She says there are too many shippings that the two have) Ok, just to list off the cats that are at the party, Firestar, Tigerstar, Blackstar, Leopardstar, Tallstar, Brambleclaw, Russetfur, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Sandstorm, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Ivypool, Dovewing, Graystripe, Bumblestripe, Tigerheart, Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and Briarlight!**

_Crap,_ Crowfeather thought. _Just my luck. Squirrelflight's gonna kill me_. He looked at Leafpool's enraged ginger sister. Leafpool was trying to avoid looking at him. He sighed and walked into the closet, looking at his shoes. He felt the piercing gaze of Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and his Thunderclan children stare as Leafpool walked into the closet. The door closed more gently behind them. Leafpool didn't dare look at him. Her light brown hair swished to cover her face. He sighed.

"Look, I don't want this any more than you do, but we have no choice" he sighed. She looked up at him, her eyes staring deep into his.

"Who said I didn't want this?" she asked. And that was it. He pinned her against the wall and she stood on her toes to meet her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands were clutching her waist. They haven't done this in forever. Since before his Thunderclan kids were born. And it felt _amazing_. He just hoped that he wasn't being too rough with the Thunderclan medic. After a while, the door opened and they finally broke apart, gasping for air. Leafpool's green eyes met his blue ones and she giggled. Crowfeather smiled until he noticed who opened the door. Lionblaze. He was staring at them in disgust, while Hollyleaf next to him was gagging.

"Jeez, just deal with it you babies" he heard Jayfeather snap at his siblings from behind them. Lionblaze sighed before moving to sit next to Cinderheart, Hollyleaf at her best friend's other side. Thicket laughed as Leafpool blushed when she met her sister's outraged glare. She scuffled to sit next to the dark ginger girl. Crowfeather sighed and moved to sit in the far corner of the room. Thicket has already sorted the tickets before pulling out two more. He cleared his throat before reading them, drawing laughter from _everyone_.

"Er, um, Firestar and… Pfft, Tigerstar" he said before breaking down in immediate laughter. Everyone else did too. Except for Firestar and Tigerstar. After Thicket finally calmed down, he stood up.

"I'm sorry. Look, I know how this annoys you a lot so, I will draw a different name for Firestar" he said before giggling again. Tigerstar heaved an enormous sigh of relief. Firestar looked to Thicket patiently as the young tom pulled out another ticket.

"Ok, this time you got… Sandstorm! How lucky!" he shouted. Sandstorm sighed in relief that no one else was chosen for her mate. And _thank Starclan_ Spottedleaf wasn't here. She stood up before pulling the fiery ginger into the closet. She closed the door herself, before looking at Firestar. The ginger exhaled immensely.

"Oh, thank Starclan I didn't have to go with Tigerstar again" he sighed before chuckling. The chuckling turned to laughter and soon, Sandstorm started laughing too. But it didn't last long. Firestar opened his eyes when Sandstorm took him by surprise and mashed her lips with his. She wasn't that much shorter than him –she actually used to be taller than him as a kid- so it wasn't hard. His hands went to her hair and she wrapped her arms around him in a bit of an embrace. They broke apart a few times for air, but they were used to it. Regretfully, too used to it, being caught by their daughters multiple times. Funny enough, every time Squirrelflight would stick out her tongue in disgust, while Leafpool would put her hands to her cheeks and sigh dramatically. They had to break apart when Blackstar opened the door.

"Ahem, ok, next up we have…" Thicket started when the two gingers sat down. He was interrupted when Darkpool rushed in.

"Um, Thicket?" she panted.

"Yes? What now?" Thicket sneered. Darkpool stuck out her tongue before pulling out her guest list and holding it up.

"Everyone in this room is on this list, right?" she asked as she pointed to the names.

"Yeah, what of it?" Thicket asked. Darkpool turned the list around, where two more names were printed.

"There are still two people, and they just arrived" she sighed. Everyone heard the sound of wheels, before Briarlight rolled in on her wheelchair. Bumblestripe waved his hand.

"Hola sister!" he smiled. She waved back before rolling forwards to find a spot. People moved out of the way for her. Jayfeather raised his hand.

"Wait, there are two people, righ- oh no…" he started before sighing when he heard laughing. Lionblaze gapped.

"Aw man, not him!" he shouted. Hollyleaf sighed dramatically before the second person popped into the room. Crowfeather gapped.

"Breezepelt?!"

**Oki, next chapter shall be posted as soon as possible. Thank you all for your wait and I shall reply to all of your comments eventually. Baiiiiiiiiiii**

**~Thicket**


	9. 7 Minutes in Heaven Part 3

**Oi, so so so SO sorry for the long update AGAIN! APARENTLY, I'm still grounded, and will only be able to post another chapter every once in a while. Now, I cannot respond to your reviews because I cannot do that until I am ungrounded, so this will be the last chapter for a while. Now, I'm not done writing this story, I'm just going to continue when I am ungrounded, ok? Don't worry. I probably will be ungrounded in a couple of days if I'm lucky. (My family doesn't take punishments easily) Anyway, we shall continue and I shall make it amazing. Don't forget to add Briarlight and Breezepelt to your shipping lists! Thank you and see you in a few days!**

Everyone stared at the black-haired Windclan tom. He was laughing, until he calmed down and stared around the room. His expression turned into disgust when he saw Leafpool, and slight hatred when he saw his half siblings. Darkpool was walking towards Thicket and handing him two tickets, each with Briarlight's and Breezepelt's name. Thicket pushed them both into the bowl before adding in Firestar's and Sandstorm's and shaking up the bowl. After a while, he stuck his hand inside and pulled out one note. He read it while grabbing a second note. He looked at both of them before his face grew pale.

"Er, um… we got… er…" he stuttered before looking up.

"Just read it already." Sighed Hawkfrost. Thicket glared at him before turning back to the group.

"Um, Briarlight and Dovewing…" he sighed. Shocked gasps sounded around the room. Briarlight blinked before pink spread across her dark face. Dovewing sighed.

"Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" she asked Briarlight nervously. Thicket heard Tigerheart chuckle to Breezepelt.

"Sounds like something her sister would say." He laughed. Ivypool glared at them both. But that was ignored once they heard the door close, and Briarlight and Dovewing talking in the closet.

"Well… this is awkward…" Briarlight started nervously. She never kissed a girl, and never thought she would. Dovewing looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"Well, why should it be awkward?" she asked. Briarlight looked at her before looking away.

"W-well, we are both girls and… and…" Briarlight started. Then both girls jumped when a loud pounding sounded on the other side of the door.

"Stop talking! We can hear you out here!" they heard someone shout. They heard a fainter shout after that.

"Graystripe! Leave them alone!" then, everyone started breaking into fits of laughter before it died down. Dovewing chuckled before turning back to the crippled brunette. Briarlight caught her off guard when she leaned up and gave Dovewing a small peck. Dovewing smiled at her.

"C'mon, you can do better than that." She chuckled before leaning down and meeting Briarlight's lips with her own. Briarlight leaned up and hovered her butt over the chair. Dovewing soon picked her up, carefully keeping Briarlight's crippled legs above the floor. She held the younger she-cat bridal style as the two continued. They separated for air.

"That… was… better than I expected…" Briarlight panted, making Dovewing chuckle. Dovewing planted another kiss on her lips before the door opened. Dovewing set Briarlight back down in her chair and turned to see Bumblestripe stare at them wide-eyed. The gray-haired and brunette exchanged glances before giggling. Dovewing moved to push Briarlight out of the closet, and ignored the shocked and amused glances of the other players. She finally looked up and caught her sister's smug look. Dovewing stuck her tongue out at her and Ivypool did the same. She then moved to sit next to Ivypool and everyone's gazes turned back to Thicket.

"When did you all learn to be so patient?" he chuckled. He then turned back to the jar and stuck his hand in. He soon brought his hand back out. Barely a glance at both of the notes and he started laughing like a maniac. Everyone stared at him confusingly.

"What's so bad that it makes someone turn into a maniac?" Hollyleaf whispered to Cinderheart. She shrugged. After what felt like forever, Thicket managed to stand on his feet again.

"I-I'm so… s-so sorry. I …hahaha… swear t-this is the… funniest thing ever... hahaha!" She stuttered and giggled. He took a few breaths before turning back to the notes.

"Guys, please don't kill me but… pfft… Jayfeather and Breezepelt!" he shouted a bit too loud before falling to the floor again in laughter. Everyone around the room started laughing, Lionblaze's and Tigerheart's the loudest. Even Leafpool and Crowfeather started giggling before exchanging a few shocked glances. Though, Breezepelt and Jayfeather were not happy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jayfeather yowled.

"No! I am not doing it! No way!" Breezepelt shouted outraged. Lionblaze wiped away a few tears before talking.

"What, you scared?" he sneered. Breezepelt turned to glare at him.

"No, of course I'm not scared!" he shouted. Lionblaze smirked.

"Really? 'Cause it seems to me that you are about to chicken out!" the golden tom taunted. Breezepelt was getting annoyed and got carried away.

"Never!" he growled before grabbing Jayfeather's wrist and dragging the shorter tom into the closet and slamming it behind him. They both heard a bunch of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the other room but ignored it. Jayfeather turned his blind up at Breezepelt as if he could see him.

"So, what now-"though he was interrupted when the taller Windclan boy smashed his lips with Jayfeather's. Jayfeather tried to push him away before sinking into it and stopped struggling altogether. After a bit, Breezepelt broke away so they could breathe. He whispered against Jayfeather's ear,

"Tell your brother I'm no chicken." Before he brought his lips to the gray-haired once again. Jayfeather leaned up, surprised with himself at his desperateness, before sighing. Though, they broke apart immediately when the door started opening. Jayfeather couldn't see but he could tell that it was Lionblaze who opened the door, and that his older brother was smirking. Breezepelt and Jayfeather sighed at the same time before shuffling to sit down. Jayfeather crossed his arms but he could hear Lionblaze moving to whisper in his ear.

"Well, Breezepelt is definitely no chicken, don't you agree?" he smirked.

**Sorry for the stupid ending. I just have a limited time on this computer. Anyway, I don't think I'll be adding any more people but I can make these intense. Now, there will be a few more parts to '7 Minutes in Heaven' but it'll end soon. I will stop posting chapters, as you know, until I am ungrounded. Whelp, see you all soon! (Hopefully)**

**~Thicket**


	10. 7 Minutes in Heaven, New Adventure

**HALLELUYA, HALLELUYA, HALLELUYA, I'M UNGROUNDED, HALLELUYAAAAAAAAA!**

**Hello people! It is I, Thicketwhisker, and I am back in business baby! Ok, so I was ungrounded a bit sooner than I expected and how amazing is that?! Very. Very amazing. And now, I shall answer to your comments. Yay!**

**~IDidn'tSignUp4This**

**I am very much planning a BIG JayxBriar ending, to end the 7 minutes in heaven games. And HollyxCinder is cute, you gotta admit**

**~FreeEcho**

**Aw jeez… you are very welcome. Now, I don't think I will be having Heathertail join, sorry. And Brambleclaw x Hollyleaf? Interesting… I'll look into it.**

**~WildxPaws**

**I… really don't think Half Moon popping up will be very decent, but I shall do Jay x Briar. And to your second comment… THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! I'M DOING THAT! THAT GAME SOUNDS AWESOME!**

**And the remaining comments are FreeEcho and IDidn'tSignUp4This, and will answer them some other time. ANYWAY, I got a couple more game ideas but they are a lot like Spin-The-Bottle, and another by WildxPaws that relates to 7 minutes in heaven I can do, but I need more game ideas. Anyway, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

A few people yawned as Thicket drew out more notes. Some were getting bored, while others where just getting tired. It was getting late. Anyway, Thicket seemed to be getting bored too, when an idea came to mind.

"Hold on, I have an idea…" he said before grabbing a piece of paper out of nowhere.

"How does he do that?" everyone heard Russetfur whisper. He looked and read the letter out loud.

"Now, this is a way to spice things up in this game, 'cause you are all getting bored. Now, to play this game, I pick out two notes from the jar with the lights off. While the lights are off, everyone closes their eyes and I blindfold the people that are chosen and put them in the closet. Now, they can't do anything like, ask who the other is, they can only kiss. The two people are revealed at the end. What do you think of that?" He asked mischievously. The room started clapping, most of it agreeing. Tigerstar and Blackstar snorted in disgust. Thicket pointed to the lights.

"Leopardstar, will you do the honors?" Thicket asked dramatically. Leopardstar snorted before turning out the lights. Everyone covered their eyes except for Thicket. He pulled out two notes secretly before snorting. He covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He stood up and walked over to the first contestant, a tom. Thicket grabbed a piece of cloth from out of nowhere (don't question it) and covered the tom's eyes with it before tying it at the end. Then, he looked at the second letter closely, just to be certain he was reading the right name, before nodding. Boy, are they gonna hate him at the end. And hate each other more. He went to the other cat, another tom. He blindfolded this bulkier one before grabbing the two tom's arms and getting them to stand up. He started whispering, guiding them to a closet. They bumped into each other once. Thicket started quietly giggling. He kind of nudged, kind of shoved the two toms into the closet before speaking, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Ok, nobody open their eyes yet. Now, remember, you cannot take off your blindfolds or ask the other person's identity. You kiss. That's it. You don't even talk. That reveals it. And you will find out who the other person is at the end." He finished off before chuckling and closing the door. The shorter tom turned away from the door. The bigger one, only being a few inches taller than the other, grabbed the shorter's arms and managed to meet his lips with his. The shorter wrapped his arms around the other's bulky chest to keep in balance. He felt the other's muscles and knew it was another tom. Normally, he would be disgusted, but he was so wrapped up in the kiss he didn't care anymore. After a while the door opened and they broke apart. Thicket grabbed both their arms and pulled them into the other room. He turned on the lights.

"Ok everyone that isn't the blindfold contestants may uncover their eyes." He announced. Shocked gasps surrounded around the room. Hollyleaf whispered something to Jayfeather before both broke down in a set of giggles. Squirrelflight slapped her thigh before laughing herself. Soon, the whole room started breaking down into giggle fits and laughter.

"Ok guys, calm down," he said as everyone calmed down. He continued. "Now, for the moment of truth… the big reveal!" he declared as he reached up for the blindfolds. The two toms were getting impatient. Thicket grabbed the blindfolds before taking them off then staring at the two toms. They both looked around the silent room before turning to look at each other. What they saw took them both by surprise.

"TIGERHEART?!"

"LIONBLAZE?!"

They both shouted the other's name at the same time before Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Cinderheart and Jayfeather all broke down with laughter. Soon, the whole room turned into a laughing mess, even Tigerheart and Lionblaze. The two toms shook hands.

"Good game bro." Lionblaze said.

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser." Tigerheart laughed. Lionblaze chuckled embarrassingly.

"Yeah, well, Cinderheart gives me enough practice." He sighed before laughing. Tigerheart did too and both toms moved to sit down. Thicket laughed.

"Well, that was fun. Now, we shall do it again! And this time, no matter who you get, you can't back out." he smirked. Everyone around the room nodded. This was gonna be interesting.

**Hey, sorry, I had to do Lionblaze and Tigerheart for the big dramatic opening. Thank you WildxPaws for your great idea! Anyway, next chapter will be posted soon. C'ya'll then!**

**~Thicket**


	11. 7 Minutes in Heaven, New Adventure 2

**ONE THOUSAND VEIWERZZZZZZ! CELEBRATION! *plays Watch Me Whip and dances for a few hours***

**Darkpool: Good game bro, you one**

**Thicket: Yap! And I finally got one thousand views! You all are the best!**

**~123456789**

**Brambleclaw and Crowfeather… is a great idea! That'll be put in order!**

**~FreeEcho**

**I actually had an idea for the Crow x Leaf thing, don't worry**

**~IDidn'tSignUp4This**

**Lionblaze was the taller one, sorry I didn't mention it before. Anyway, Lionblaze is meant to be the strongest cat in all the clans, AND is older than Tigerheart. And Holly x Cinder shall be done!**

**~Ellabellu**

**Apologies, but I'm possibly not gonna sub to PewdiePie. Sorry man**

**Anyway, we shall be continuing our games. And you all keep on asking for Jay x Briar, and I shall do that. In fact, ima make it crazy cool and intense, though it will be the last game of 7 Minutes in Heaven. So be patient. And btw, in the last chapter Lionblaze was the taller male.**

Thicket read the notes as the lights went off and everyone covered their eyes. He brought his hand to his mouth in surprise before smiling. He walked forward to the two contestants. He tripped on Tallstar's long leg but quickly recovered. Coincidentally, the two contestants were sitting right next to each other. They were both she-cats. Thicket chuckled before putting a blindfold on the first one, then the second. He grabbed both their hands and guided them into the closet. One of them was trying to feel her way around.

"Jeez, is this how Jayfeather feels?" she whispered, barely loud enough for Thicket to hear. He ushered them into the closet before closing the door and snickering. The two girls sighed in unison. The slightly shorter one started feeling around the room until she found the other's face with her hands. She pulled the other down a bit and their lips met. They stayed that way for a while, the shorter standing on her toes to meet the other's height. The door finally opened and they broke apart. Thicket grabbed their hands and immediately Lionblaze broke into laughter. Soon half of the room joined in. Thicket pulled off their blindfolds and they looked at each other, gasping.

"Oh my Starclan, Cinderheart?!" The shorter girl asked.

"Hollyleaf!" The taller girl, Cinderheart, almost shouted. The room roared again at the girl's faces and the two both blushed immensely before scampering back to their seats next to each other. The crowd slowly stopped their laughing and the lights turned off again. This time, Thicket couldn't hold back the uproar of laughter. Ivypool whispered something to Dovewing and Thicket calmed down. He wiped the tears from his eyes before moving forward. Both the contestants were males, and this was gonna result hilariously. He covered the first one's eyes with the blindfold and did the same to the other. He grabbed their wrists and dragged them into the closet. Both heard him mumble.

"Oh (Inaudible) and (inaudible) are both gonna kill me" He laughed. Neither males heard the names he mentioned. He soon opened the closet door. The slightly taller tom was trying to resist, as if not wanting to play. Thicket kind of had to shove them both in the closet. The slightly taller tom stumbled and fell on the floor with an "oof!" The other tried to reach down and grip his hand. He helped the other male up and their lips met accidentally. But neither pulled away. They stayed like that for a while. They were nearly the same height, one only a few inches taller than the other. The bulkier male moved his hands to the other's shoulders, and could tell the taller male was very skinny. One accidentally moaned quietly, then Thicket opened the door. It took barely any time for the room to fill with shocked gasps and laughter. Thicket pulled them out and more laughter was sounded. A few was louder than others.

"Oh my gosh this is just beautiful." The toms could hear Squirrelflight crack.

"And to think… wow Thicket, you really are insane!" Leafpool giggled. Tigerstar's laughter boomed a bit louder than the other's. Thicket quickly slipped off the blindfolds before diving under a table and staring up at the two toms. Neither were happy.

"Crowfeather?!" The slightly shorter, bulkier one nearly shouted.

"B-Brambleclaw?! Oh great Starclan no…" Crowfeather shrieked. The room roared with laughter again. Though, Hollyleaf Jayfeather and Lionblaze all looked disgusted and amused all at once. Their foster father _and_ real father. Breezepelt simply looked confused. Thicket was on the floor laughing from under the table. Everyone was laughing too hard to hear the bursts of giggles from upstairs from Darkpool and Sandleaf. Soon, everyone wired down. Thicket got out from under the table and stood up, clearing his throat as Brambleclaw and Crowfeather sat down.

"Now, for the last contestants of 7 Minutes in Heaven…"

**Well then, Brambleclaw and Crowfeather is VERY unexpected yet hilarious. The ship is kinda cute. Almost as cute as Stormfur x Brambleclaw (or so my sister says). Anyway, we will have a few remaining people playing then the games will be over! Sad… anyway, I'll update as soon as possible!**

**~Thicket**


	12. Extra Chapter! (Read At Your Own Risk)

**Hi! Sorry for such a long update! Me and my siblings were traveling for a day somewhere but, we ended up staying much longer than normal because of some incidents *cough* Colorado Mills Car Accident *cough*.**

**Anyway, something popped up. One of my sister, Darkpool's real life best friend Flowerpelt (Not her real life name). She has a Wattpad account (Check her out as Flowertide218 on Wattpad) Anyway, my sister started suggesting bringing her into the story after telling her a bit (A lot) about the story. And I agreed after Flowerpelt started pestering me about her idea. Now, this is not part of the story itself. It is just an extra chapter, filled with Flowerpelt's insane request. I have been EXTREMELY hesitant about this but both Darkpool and Flowerpelt begged me like they were puppies begging for attention. Or cats that weren't fed for a month. Anyway, let's answer some comments!**

**~FreeEcho**

**I made a mistake when saying the games were ending. The 7 minutes in Heaven was ending. Don't worry, we still have quite a ways to go.**

**~IDidn'tSignUp4This**

**Ima tell her you said that**

**~SoniJay**

**Hopefully your brother didn't get too angry. Darkpool woke me up many times reading fanfictions and laughing in the middle of the night and I would get angry until she showed me why she laughed, and I would laugh with her. For some reason everything one of us finds funny is hilarious to the other two, even if it isn't funny to people surrounding us. We feel like its triplet MAGIC!**

**~WildxPaws**

**I can try those, but it might be complicated since we are ending 7 Minutes in heaven. I'll try though**

**~HorizonXSparrow**

**I don't think I will add Jake, Spottedleaf, or Cinderpelt until my epilogue. And I **_**don't**_** think I will be doing Tigerstar x Brambleclaw… sorry. It is an interesting ship though.**

**~BlueCat217**

**Thank you. I appreciate your support! My siblings find it just as funny.**

**~Guest**

**I can try to manage that! I can possibly read Wings of Fire and see if I can manage that. Thank you for the support!**

**~Guest**

**Um… ship me with Sandstorm? Wow, that would be a sight! I can… try to put that in order… *prays that Firestar won't murder him***

**Ok guys, now just to warn you, the next chapter will likely be the last 7 Minutes in Heaven, so how about we send less shippings and more questions! Thank you all for your support and enjoy the Extra Chapter!**

**WARNING: This chapter goes slightly farther than my previous chapters. The rating is still the same, but it still goes a bit far. And if you hate the chapter hate Flowerpelt, not me! Read at your own risk**

A few people let out sighs of relief. Thicket noticed and shook a finger.

"Oh no, not the end of the games themselves. Just the end of this game. We still have a few people going in 7 Minutes in Heaven." And his reply was met with multiple unsatisfied groans. Thicket tisked and shook his head before asking Brambleclaw to turn out the lights. As the lights went off and everyone covered their eyes, Thicket drew three papers. One note got stuck to another, but Thicket gave no mind. After he read the notes nothing, _nothing_, would have ever stopped him from laughing. He laughed harder than a Hyena and a psycho mixed together.

"Oh, the irony…" he gasped while laughing. People turned their heads curiously and excitedly, but their eyes still covered. Except for Lionblaze, who opened his eyes and got a whack on the head by Jayfeather (he doesn't even need to cover his eyes, since he is blind) before covering his eyes again. Thicket finally gained his breath before coming to realization of the people chosen.

"Oh, they're all gonna kill me…" Many people heard him groan. He sighed, before grabbing one of the blindfolds and putting it on one of the contestants. He was a male, and he sighed, as if he had gone before. Thicket put the second blindfold on the largest of the three, who grunted, annoyed. He then grabbed an extra blindfold and put it on the third. All three have gone before, in the other 7 Minutes in Heaven, so they weren't as stubborn as some of the others. They all were also males. He carefully guided them to the closet, not pulling too hard in case he angered the biggest, and pushed them in. He noticed how they were curious since the closet was more crowded than their previous visits, and the shortest of them could feel two hot breaths at the back of his neck. Thicket quietly whispered, "There are three of you." Before closing the door and turning on the lights in the living room. Back in the closet, the shortest of them nodded in understanding. He sighed, before feeling something on his neck. One of them was pushing his lips against his neck. The shorter male sighed as the slightly taller one sucked on his neck. He didn't expect it to go like this, but it was good enough for him as his mind filled with clouds. The taller one continued sucking, slightly pushing the shorter to a stack of boxes and forcing him to sit down. After a while, the taller one stopped, creating a hickey. (**I'm so sorry! This was a request! Don't hate me!**) The shorter male stumbled as he tried to stand, and shivered as cold hair hit his skin where the hickey was. Both shorter males heard the tallest one whisper "my turn" before lightly grabbing the shortest's shoulders. He leaned down to kiss him, his hand slowly caressing the other's skin, when he felt the hickey. He started to get angry. He got mad at the other male, before moving to the other and punching his face.

**(In The Living Room)**

Everyone started to hear fighting coming from the closet, and the door being pounded from the other side. As Thicket stood up to open the door, Darkpool popped her head into the room.

"Um, Thicket? There is someone else here…" she said nervously. Thicket looked at her.

"Someone else? But we got everyone on the list- oh no… you didn't." He groaned, face palming. She nodded.

"Yeah… I did…" she whispered.

"What did I tell you?" Thicket snapped.

"To always brush your teeth and make sure Sandleaf doesn't put monkey hair in mom's coffee again?" she asked, tilting her head. Multiple people laughed.

"No, after that." He sighed.

"To… not invite friends over when you are hosting a party…" she sighed. Thicket nodded when another head popped into the room. It was a girl, around Thicket's, Dark's, and Sand's age. She had waist-length white hair with ginger and black speckles dotting it. She had green eyes, a lighter shade than Thicket's, and many _many_ freckles. She giggled at Thicket's exaggerated face.

"I'm sorry but once I told her what was going on, she demanded to come over." Darkpool exclaimed. Thicket sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

"Do you tell her everything?" He asked. Dark nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said. That was when the banging in the closet stopped. Thicket whipped around, and dashed for the closet. He slammed the door open to see 2 of the contestants missing, and the third on the floor, a bloody pulp. Thicket darted to his side and took off his blindfold. The people who crowded behind him gasped.

"Hawkfrost?" Ivypool exclaimed. Hawkfrost looked up at her.

"Ivypool? I thought you were- but who was- what?" he said, clearly confused. Thicket explained.

"The other two people I sent in the closet wasn't Ivypool. They were Firestar and Tigerstar." He said, cringing when multiple people gasped and laughed.

"But then… if Hawkfrost is the only one here… then…" Briarlight observed before looking up. Thicket followed her gaze to the window at the back of the closet, wide open. Thicket groaned. He stood up when he got an idea. He turned to his sister, who nodded.

"Flowerpelt." She said, looking at the speckled girl, who also nodded.

"Sandleaf." Flowerpelt said. Sand was at the top of the staircase, when he tossed a camera to her. Flowerpelt put the camera over her neck before dashing up to the window at lightning speed and leaping out of it. Everyone heard a thump and a short "Oof" before watching her dash off. Many of them turned to Dark curiously, who just shrugged.

"She is a master stalker." she explained.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Everyone sat up as they saw Flowerpelt crawl through the window into the closet. She looked exhausted. Half of the room was asleep. Dovewing was leaning on Bumblestripe's shoulder. Squirrelflight was sleeping back-to-back with Leafpool, who was leaning on Crowfeather's shoulder. Sandstorm and Graystripe were relaxed on the couch, both sleeping at either ends. Ivypool was awake, with Hawkfrost sleeping on her lap. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf both slept on Lionblaze's shoulder, Hollyleaf slightly drooling, and Cinderheart was relaxed on his lap. Surprisingly enough, Lionblaze was asleep too, despite being crowded by his siblings and girlfriend. Breezepelt was lying back-to-back with Jayfeather, arms behind his head. Russetfur and Leopardstar were both lying on the floor, practically knocked out. Everyone else was awake. Flowerpelt widened her eyes in surprise that everyone could keep this up without waking up or slipping. Thicket sat up from his position, -sitting next to Sandleaf, who was sitting back-to-back with Darkpool, who was asleep- and stared at her expectantly. She grinned and brought the camera up with one hand. Thicket sat up, hopping to watch the footage without anyone else waking up, when Tigerheart broke the sleepy silence.

"Hey! Guys! Wake up! Flowerpelt came back with a video!" he announced, making everyone wake up. Breezepelt blinked tiredly before turning and noticing he was back-to-back with a still-sleeping Jayfeather, and scrambled to stand up awkwardly. Lionblaze stretched, knocking both Hollyleaf and Jayfeather off his shoulders. Crowfeather nudged Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Leafpool yawned and blinked, but Squirrelflight was still leaning on her sister, ignoring his urges.

"I got this." Brambleclaw said before scooting next to Squirrelflight and whispering something in her ear, before loudly shrieking. This made Squirrelflight wake up, but it also made her slap him hard on the face. Brambleclaw groaned before rubbing his sore nose. Sandstorm laughed.

"That's exactly what I would do whenever Firestar wakes me up." She laughed. Graystripe next to her sat up.

"Speaking of Firestar, what do you got Flowerpelt?" he asked, turning to the young she-cat. She grinned, and everyone gathered around her, leaning in to watch the footage. They all regret it though.

"No way!" Blackstar groaned.

"Really? Why?!" Tallstar sighed.

"Flower, you could have given us a warning!" Darkpool growled. Flowerpelt just shrugged before laughing. Crowfeather and Leafpool both darted back to cover Dovewing's and Ivypool's eyes, despite the two only being 16. Graystripe darted up to stand in front of Bumblestripe and Briarlight, blocking their view of the video. Sandstorm was growling, before turning away, not wanting to watch. Squirrelflight was snarling in fury, and it took all of Brambleclaw's strength to keep her from pummeling Flowerpelt. They all looked up when they heard the door opening, and saw Tigerstar and Firestar walk in side-by-side. Everyone glared at them. Even Thicket, Dark, Sand, and Flower.

"What?" was all Tigerstar said, before smirking devilishly.

**I am so so so so sorry for this. This was Flowerpelt's request, so please don't hate me for writing it! If I explained what was on the footage then I would have to change the fanfiction's rating. And I would be grounded by my mom. Anyway, send in more requests! Remember, this was only an extra chapter, it isn't a part of the story itself.**

**Dark: Even I admit that went a little too far.**

**Thicket: Anyway, read and review! I will post the next chapter soon! Hopefully sooner than normal! Thank you all!**

**~Thicket**


	13. 7 Minutes in Heaven, New Adventure 3

**Hi guys! I decided to write this sooner than normal because I wanna make up for that last chapter. Please don't hate me for it, Flowerpelt just has an unusual mind. But seriously, please don't hate me. I never usually write hickeys or have one of them whisk the other to their house. Now, we are on the normal storyline, and Flowerpelt isn't included. We will make the whole thing MUCH more safer.**

**~FreeEcho**

**Don't blame me! Hate Flowerpelt! I'm very very VERY sorry for that**

**~WildxPaws**

**I knoooooowwww, but Flower would have never let me walk out of school with all of my fingers if she found out I didn't post this chapter.**

**Dark: She is VICIOUS**

**~IDidn'tSignUp4This**

**Thank you, I tried to make that chapter as sweet and amusing as possible to block out everything that was… lemme say… **_**to **_**Fire x Tiger**

**Thicket: Anyway, this next chapter is dedicated to FreeEcho! I am very sorry for not updating sooner so this whole chapter shall be to her liking. And I am also grateful to her since she is my greatest supporter, along with SoniJay (though SoniJay supports my sister a bit more, which I don't mind) Anyway, the show must go on!**

Thicket dug his arm into the jay before pulling out the next two notes. Everyone had their eyes closed and the lights were turned out. He read the notes before stifling laughter. He rolled his eyes at the irony that displayed itself upon these couples. This time, these two were a girl and boy. He grabbed the two blindfolds before covering the two suspicious people's faces. He grabbed their wrists before gently tugging them into the closet. He slightly gestured, slightly shoved the two in the closet before closing the door behind them. The shorter female looked nervous as she felt around, until her hands met the other's face. She cupped his hand on his cheek before trailing her hands in other places, trying to define where the other was, and how tall he was, and so on. When her hands dragged gently through his hair, she sighed. She knew who this boy was. She knew it too well. And he seemed to recognize her warm skin, and the texture on her touches. He leaned down, being practically a foot taller than her, and their lips met passionately. He drew his fingers through her long hair, brushing through it like a comb. She stood up tall, but still strained to meet his height. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him to avoid falling. As she clung onto him, he pinned her lightly against a wall. They broke apart for a quick breath before connecting again. Despite lasting only a few heartbeats, these 7 minutes felt like 7 seasons. The female lightly sighed against the tom, still pinned against the wall and wrapped around him. But, that amazing moment came to an end when Thicket opened the door.

The male let the female down and guided her out of the closet, where their blindfolds were taken off. Everyone was surprised at the two, but they were even more surprised that the two weren't surprised. Leafpool gazed up at Crowfeather happily.

"I knew it was you." She whispered before walking over to sit next to her sister, who didn't even bother trying to act angry. Crowfeather sat next to her but had to move to the side when Firestar sat down in between them (**Anyone thinking of those 'fathers on daughter's first date' dads?**) Anyway, the lights went off and Thicket's hand went back in the bucket. He shuffled his arm around when he pulled out two notes. He read them before lightly snickering. He stood up to put the blindfold on those two. They were male and female again.

_Honestly, there might be too many males paired with males_. Thicket thought as he guided the two into the closet. (**This time the closet don't have a window**. **YAY!**) As he accidentally slammed the door, the female slightly jumped, landing in the male's arms. Her shoulder-length hair whipped around as he caught her. As she stumbled to regain her footing, the taller, bulkier male leaned down and gently met her lips with his. He was always gentle, and the female was grateful for it. She leaned up and returned the kiss, slightly harsher than his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were at her back, helping her to stand taller. But they broke apart as they heard the door open. Thicket grabbed both their wrists, and pulled them into the larger room, where they were met with multiple gasps.

"Incest?" Lionblaze asked Jayfeather.

"Not technically." Jayfeather replied, before snickering a bit. The two contestants tilted their heads curiously, until Thicket took off their blindfolds. The room was silent as they both turned to look at each other. Though, the room didn't stay silent for long, as everyone broke out laughing at their expressions.

"BRAMBLECLAW?!" The female shrieked. The male stayed silent in shock. Lionblaze seemed to be choking on laughter.

"Well Hollyleaf, it isn't technically incest." Jayfeather told the female. Hollyleaf growled at her brother before darting to sit next to them, smacking both on the way. Brambleclaw was still silent, and both Squirrelflight and Firestar had to pull him to sit down. Thicket chuckled, when Darkpool popped in the room.

"Um, Thicket?" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking up.

"Um… Sandleaf, did something…" she said nervously. Thicket's head darted up to look at her.

"He didn't…" he growled. Dark nodded.

"He did." She said, and that was when a head popped up behind a corner. It was a she-cat, about the triplet's age, with long dark hair and dark eyes. She was snickering.

"Hey, wha'did I mis 'ere?" she snickered again.

"Blackice, please get out of here." Thicket sighed. Blackice pouted.

"But San' invite me 'ere." She argued. Dark pulled out her phone.

"I will call Silvermist if you don't." Dark threatened. Blackice scoffed.

"Yo' thnk I car'?" she laughed. Dark smirked before pressing the call button.

"Hi Silvermist. Yeah, are you missing Blackice. She is over here, can you- yeah, of course- can you come get her?" Dark asked, before nodding a couple of times and turning to Blackice.

"She claims she will tell your parents if she comes over and you aren't in front of the house." Dark said. Blackice widened her eyes before dashing for the door. Sand was at the top of the staircase.

"Aw, bu' I wuz getting lonely." He whined.

"Well, deal with it." Thicket said before turning around and digging his hand in the jar. He heard multiple people whispering, but the lights went off and all of their eyes closed. He pulled out two notes. _Another male and female. We are on a roll today. _Thicket thought as he put the blindfolds on the two. He grabbed their wrists, both sitting next to each other, before slightly dragging them into the closet. The female was being stubborn, but he managed to get them both in with SUPER STRENGTH! He closed the door and the female automatically knew who the male was. She stood up and kissed him, taking him slightly by surprise. But he returned it, and she wrapped her hands in his hair. They stood that way for what felt like years, not breaking apart even once. The female leaned up to breathe in his ear.

"You will always be my kittypet." She smiled before kissing him again. But, they had to break apart later when they both heard Thicket clear his throat.

"Um, I opened the door 3 minutes ago…" Thicket said awkwardly, causing a few people to laugh. He grabbed the two and led them into the living room before whipping off their blindfolds. Neither looked surprised at who the other was.

"Firestar." The female nodded. Firestar nodded back.

"Sandstorm." He said, before taking her hand and sitting next to her. Thicket smiled as the lights went out and he grabbed two notes. He laughed.

"Will they ever get away from each other?" He snickered before putting the blindfolds on both contestants. Both were a male and female, _again_. He forcefully shoved them into the closet, pushing the female into the taller male, before slamming the door behind them, not out of anger or frustration, just to create a scene. The female was still curled up against the male, jumpy after being shoved into him. He cradled her comfortingly, before kissing her forehead. She relaxed in his grip before standing up to meet his lips with her own. They broke apart every once in a while, but they seemed to stick together like glue. The door opened but neither took any notice. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had to reach in front of Thicket and pull them apart to get them to stop. They pulled the two in the room and Thicket took off their blindfolds. No one seemed surprised, not even the contestants.

"Crowfeather." The female grinned.

"Leafpool." Crowfeather grinned in return. That was when Squirrelflight dragged Leafpool off to sit next to their parents, and Brambleclaw had Crowfeather sit awkwardly in between Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Thicket moved to pull out two notes when he saw two people rush by. He didn't get a good look at either, but he recognized his sister when she screeched, "Blackice! Get out of here!"

**And that chapter was dedicated to FreeEcho! Now, the next chapter will be Kiss, Marry, Kill. We are done with all the kissing chapters, and now we will be asking more questions! Thank you all for the support and I will update as soon as possible! Promise!**

**~Thicket**


	14. 7 Minutes in Heaven, New Adventure 4

**Hey guys. I am VERY sorry about the long update. So, I felt bad about giving FreeEcho a chapter and not SoniJay, who has been a supporter longer. So I am not going to finish 7 Minutes in Heaven just yet. This chapter is to SoniJay.**

**~Ivypool**

**Yes, I am fully aware. It made me go half insane**

**~FreeEcho**

**YOU. ARE. WELCOME very much**

**~SoniJay**

**Why thank you. Crow x Leaf did go a bit extreme though…**

**~BlueCat217**

**Yeah, I wasn't really trying before. The last chapter I went all in it though**

**~Flowerpelt**

**Um, ahem, why are you here?**

**~Guest**

**No, it's not bad. After this story is finished, Natureheart's Sorrow too, then Darkpool might make a quick Tiger x Fire drabble story or something**

**~IDidn'tSignUp4This**

**#LeafxCrow4EVA *high fives***

**Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

"Oof, sorry guys. We aren't quite done yet." Thicket announced. This was met with multiple groans around the room. Thicket just shrugged. He dug his hand into the jar and shuffled the notes around before plopping out two. He read them as everyone closed their eyes and he face palmed.

"Finally." He murmured. He grabbed the two blindfolds. Another male and female. He put the blindfolds on the two candidates and grabbed both of their stubborn wrists, and he struggled to pull them both into the room. The male was slightly less stubborn, so getting him in the closet was easy, but getting the female in took a lot of pushing and shoving. When he finally got her tail in he slammed the door harder than he ever did, and that made the male cover his cat ears. When it became quiet again the female turned to the taller, bulkier male. She brushed her short hair to the side before leaning forward. She whispered in his ear, saying,

"Well, let's get this over with shall we?" she snickered. The male immediately recognized her voice and leaned down. He gently took her lips with his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He intertwined his fingers with her short messy hair, making it messier. They broke apart to whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears, but the 7 minutes was up after a while and Thicket opened the door. They both walked out of the closet together, and multiple chuckles sounded around the room.

"Well, it's about time." They heard Hawkfrost sneer. Thicket whipped off the blindfolds with a quick motion, and the two already where moving to sit down, already aware of who each other where. Squirrelflight cleaned her messy hair as she sat down, and her opponent Brambleclaw sat down with her. Thicket snickered as the lights went off. He shoved his hand into the jar and shuffled the notes around before pulling out two. He had to squint because it was hard to read the tiny letters. He gasped before laughing, which turned to snickers. He grabbed the hands of the two, who were sitting next to each other, before stopping.

"Wow, I nearly forgot the blindfolds!" he laughed before blindfolding the two contestants. A few snickers sounded around the room at his shout as he guided the two into the closet. The female (it's another male and female) squealed a little as she was shoved into the male's arms. He caught her, and he got a feeling he knew who she was. He decided to make it complicated for her to figure out who he was, but that would be complicated. He immediately mashed his lips with hers, not too harshly, but pulled away soon after, leaving her surprised. He didn't give her much of a chance to process what was happening when he dove in again. He repeated this process, her getting less and less surprised, until she finally caught up. This time she took him by surprise when sidestepping as he dived, and pecking his cheek. He sat up straight in confusion, but she was behind him, seeming to know his every move despite being blindfolded. But he caught up a bit quicker than she did and he swung his arms, catching her. One hand at her waist, the other at her neck, he trapped her. They kissed again when the door opened. Thicket grabbed their arms and tugged them in, just for them to be met by Hollyleaf slow clapping. Thicket threw off their blindfolds and they both looked at each other. The male wasn't surprised, but the female was shocked out of her wits.

"Lionblaze?!" She gasped. Lionblaze nodded.

"Cinderheart." He simply said.

"I don't know why you are surprised, Cinderheart. You are dating him." Jayfeather grumbled.

"Don't be a smart Alek." Lionblaze said as he did a mocking grumble. That was met with a cuff at his head once he sat down. Thicket clapped, ignoring Leopardstar's groan and Russetfur's laugh.

"Ok, this is officially the end of 7 Minutes in Heaven. I apologize to those who didn't get their name calle-"he stopped when he heard Blackstar mumbling to Tallstar, saying, "I'm actually extremely grateful."

Thicket cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we shall now be moving on to Kiss Marry Kill. I will try to include ALL of you." He grinned.

"Ok! Now, let us start…"

**Yay! Finally got that done! Anyway, I really hope I can update much sooner than I normally am. Me and my sibs went on a 3 day field trip recently so I couldn't publish then, and I really hope you can all forgive meeeeeee! Anyway, SoniJay you are welcome and c'ya'll soon!**

**~Thicket**


	15. Kiss, Marry, Kill Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the ALSO long update but my computer crashed while I was typing and deleted everything. Now I have to try again.**

**~FreeEcho**

**I am sure I will do that!**

**~IDidn'tSignUp4This**

**That is extremely likely, but we shouldn't be too surprised**

**~Ellabellu**

**Why thank you**

**~WildxPaws**

**Writing that game was extremely fun and amusing! Thank you!**

**~BlueCat217**

**You could be right**

**~SoniJay**

**Thank you, and you are welcome! I am very happy you like this chapter**

**~Feather**

**Dark: I love the shipping too! And I might write some drabbles… but don't tell anyone I told you! **

**Thicket: Omg that idea is amazing. I am Soooo doing that**

**~Guest**

**Thank you, and my sis wants to know if you like Natureheart's Sorrow so far.**

**Anyway, there is another thing. My sister Dark has a game called Cat Sim Online: Play with Cats and she is hoping to meet and friend some of you on that game! I swear she wouldn't let me pass off without mentioning it at least once… anyway, let's start!**

Thicket had everyone sit in a circle and he looked around the room for his first victim.

"Hmm… let's do… Tallstar." He said. The black and white haired tom sat up, looking at him nervously.

"Now, this is just a demonstration. I will ask him if he would rather kiss, Marry, or Kill anyone. The people don't need to be in the room, it can be just about anyone. Now… would you rather Kiss Marry or Kill…" He stopped, thinking.

"Let me go nice and do Blackstar, Firestar, and Jake." He said, smirking. Clearly he wasn't trying to play nice.

"U-um…" Tallstar froze up. He wasn't nearly this stutter. He dared to look at Blackstar and Firestar. Blackstar was glaring daggers at Thicket, and Firestar buried his face in his hands, clearly remembering the incident previously that night. Tallstar thought it up but couldn't bear to bring it up.

"You know you have to…" Thicket decided to press.

"Kill… kill Blackstar…" Tallstar cringed. Blackstar, instead of getting angry, let out a sigh of relief.

"M-Marry Jake…" Tallstar continued, but that immediately had Squirrelflight and Leafpool laughing.

"Kiss my dad?" Squirrelflight giggled, wiping tears from her eyes. That just made Firestar hide his face more. Tallstar slowly nodded, and everyone broke down laughing. Even Sandstorm. Thicket was trying to recover from rolling around on the floor and stumbled to his feet.

"O-ok Tallstar its y-your turn to…" But Thicket fell on the floor again. Tallstar was beet red, but calmed down.

"Ok… how about… Crowfeather." He said, thinking up what to give to the young Windclan tom. Then he brightened up, clearly having an answer.

"Oh, would you rather kiss marry or kill… Sandstorm, Leafpool, or Squirrelflight?" Crowfeather looked down.

"Well… Marry Leafpool obviously… and kill Sandstorm…"

"Kiss Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw asked. A bunch of people looked at him confused.

"Well… it's not like I didn't kiss her before…" Crowfeather looked down. Everyone broke down to shocked gasps and bubbles of laughter.

"O-Oh my Starclan." Hollyleaf giggled.

I don't believe it…" Jayfeather said, blind gaze staring at the wall in shock.

"EXPOSED!" Lionblaze shouted, leaping to his feet and pointing at Crowfeather. Squirrelflight's gaze was at the floor, angry and embarrassed all at once, while trying to avoid Brambleclaw's enraged face. Crowfeather was scratching the back of his head awkwardly while Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Firestar glared at him.

"What? It was one time while we were on the journey to the Sun-Drowned place! We found some catnip and…" then he froze, realizing he said too much. Brambleclaw glared daggers.

"What? You had some too!" Crowfeather said to the brown-haired tom. Thicket looked like he was absolutely dying.

"C-Crowf-feather… i-it's you-"but he couldn't even keep his words straight. The whole house was booming with laughter. None even noticed the crazy giggles coming from Sandleaf and Darkpool upstairs. Crowfeather crossed his arms, waiting for everyone else to stop laughing, and trying to avoid laughing himself. Once the giggles FINALLY died down Crowfeather looked around the room.

"Hmm… who should I-" then he snapped.

"Lionblaze. Kiss Marry kill Breezepelt, Tigerheart, or Jayfeather?" He laughed. Lionblaze froze, immediately baffled.

"Well, I hate them all so…" and he started laughing at Jayfeather's death glare.

"Kidding kidding." He said as Hollyleaf tried to keep Jayfeather from pummeling his brother.

"Ok, I would kiss marry or kill Jayfeather Breezepelt or Tigerheart… hm…" Lionblaze said as he tried to think of how to make this not awkward. But that was impossible.

"Um… well I already kissed Tigerheart sooo…" but now that he said that he started blushing. A few snickers sounded around the room.

"I would probably kill Breezepelt, sorry dude." He said as Breezepelt passed it off unoffended. Then, Lionblaze realized what he just did.

"YOU WOULD MARRY JAYFEATHER?!" Hollyleaf shrieked. The whole room bursted with laughter. That is, except for Jayfeather, who was trying his best to slip out of Hollyleaf's grip and strangle Lionblaze.

**Omg this was so amusing to write. Anyway, I will try my best to update MUCH sooner then I have been doing. Thank you all and bye!**


	16. Kiss, Marry, Kill Part 2

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry for the also long update. Our computer totally died and it took a few days to get is working.**

**~Jayfeathers Friend**

**Sarcasm noted**

**~FreeEcho**

**You are soooooooooop welcome**

**~IDidn'tSignUp4This**

**Oh no, do we need to call Batman?**

**Dark: Sorry dude, but you can't. Batman died in Endgame**

**Thicket: Don't spoil it!**

**~WildxPaws**

**Quote of the century**

**~SoniJay**

**Don't reveal my master plan!**

**~BlueCat217**

**Wise words**

**~Guest**

**Dats great!**

**ALERT! READ BEFORE CONTINUING: My sister, FreeEcho, and SoniJay are working on a Warriors High story. It is on FreeEcho's account! Go read it! It is called Warrior High OC. GO READ! NO WAIT! READ THIS FIRST!**

**DOUBLE ALERT! READ BEFORE CONTINUING: Me and my siblings will not be here from Sunday (6/9/2019) to Saturday (6/15/2019) so we will not be updating until after we get back. SORRRYYYYYY.**

**Ok, let's take this horse to the old town road! (Ignore that comment it was stupid)**

Jayfeather finally calmed down and was crossing his arms as Hollyleaf sat in between her brothers. Thicket stumbled to his feet.

"Lionblaze, y-your turn." He chuckled. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes in thought before smirking.

"Jayfeather." He said. Hollyleaf face palmed. _Starclan, don't let him do anything stupid,_ she thought.

"Jayfeather, kiss marry or kill… Breezepelt, Briarlight, or half Moon?" he asked.

Lionblaze has never seen anyone that mad in his life.

Nor has he ever been scared out of the window.

"Welp, there goes Lionblaze." Said Bumblestripe, who was staring out the window. Ivypool sighed before closing its frame. She looked back to see Jayfeather fuming, eyes practically on fire and steam whisping out of his ears. Hollyleaf was next to him, hand on face out of pure annoyance. Crowfeather nervously turned to Leafpool.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked.

"Jayfeather getting angry or Lionblaze being scarred out of the window?" Leafpool asked plainly.

"Lionblaze getting scared." He replied.

"Oh, never." Leafpool said.

"What about the duck incide-"Brambleclaw started, then froze when Squirrelflight pointed a finger in his face.

"We will never mention the duck incident." She growled. He nodded quickly and she pulled her finger away.

"Um, does this mean Jayfeather gets to skip his turn?" Tigerheart asked, looking out the window for some trace of Lionblaze.

"Oh no way! He doesn't get to pass off just because he scared his culprit!" Breezepelt shouted.

"If we do get to skip a turn every time we scare our culprits…" Hawkfrost smirked, looking around the room with mischievous eyes.

"No, Jayfeather is not skipping his turn." Thicket said.

"Ok, fine. Who were the people?" Jayfeather huffed.

"Breezepelt, Briarlight, and… Half Moon?" Russetfur said.

"Oh, that's easy! Kill Breezepelt obviously." Jayfeather started. Breezepelt wailed.

"Why me?" He shouted.

"You deserve it!" Jayfeather snapped.

"What did I do to deserve it?"

"Try to kill me for starters!"

"That was one time!"

"3."

"Ok, ok, three times." Breezepelt sighed in defeat. Jayfeather lifted his head in triumph before going back to thinking.

"Kiss Briarlight," he said, ignoring the squeak coming from named female. "And marry Half moon." He finished.

"Who is Half Moon?" Squirrelflight asked. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Breezepelt all exchanged nervous glances. (**Don't ask me how Holly and Breeze know who Half Moon is**)

"Um, no one. She is no one." Dovewing said.

"Who is Half Moon? I don't know her." Hollyleaf said nervously.

"She doesn't exist." Breezepelt shrugged. Jayfeather sighed.

"He doesn't need to tell if he doesn't want to." Leafpool said, but still shot them a suspicious look.

"Ok, Jayfeather, your turn!" Thicket shouted, waving his hands in the air for no good reason. Everyone gave him a weird glance before turning to Jayfeather. He had his eyes narrowed, thinking.

"Hmm… how about… Tigerstar." He said, facing the brown-haired tom. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Kiss Marry Kill…" Jayfeather started, thinking. Then he snapped his head up and gave the most wicked smirk anyone has ever seen on him.

"Kiss marry kill… Darkstripe. Longtail. Aaaaand…" he started. "Firestar." He finished. Immediately the room bubbled with heavy laughter. Jayfeather. Somehow, managed to shoot an apologetic glance towards Firestar, who looked like he was just about done with life. Tigerstar also looked like he was ready to pull out a grenade and blow the house up and eat everyone's remains.

"Tigerstar, you got to answer." Blackstar laughed. Tigerstar glared at him.

"How about you answer to me shoving my foot up your butt?" He snarled. Blackstar widened his eyes.

"You know the rules champ." Thicket said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. Tigerstar snarled before sighing in defeat. A noise nobody has ever heard. In their lives.

"The great Tigerstar, defeated by a kid not even the age of an apprentice. What next?" Squirrelflight whispered to Leafpool, who snickered. Tigerstar glared around the room and mumbled extremely quietly. What was that?" Tigerheart asked.

"I can't hear you." Hawkfrost sneered. Tigerstar was humiliated. His own kin was making fun of him.

"Ok, ok, let's settle this nicely." Thicket said with a grin. He made a whistling noise and next thing, Darkpool was sliding down the railing.

"Tigerstar is going to tell her what he said so he will be less humiliated." Thicket explained. Everyone nodded. Dark walked over to Tigerstar and crouched next to him. He glared at everyone before glaring at her, then sighed and whispered something in her ear. She started nodding slowly before her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth, then she started giggling. Tigerstar was just about ready to tear off her head right then and there, but everything was fine. She stood up, eyes widening in shock.

"Did he marry Firestar?" Graystripe asked.

"Did he kiss Darkstripe?" Russetfur questioned.

"Did he kiss Longtail?" Bumblestripe said, eyes widened.

"He… killed Darkstripe…" Darkpool started.

"Kissed Firestar…" she continued as everyone leaned in.

"And married Longtail." She finished. Everyone broke down into snickers. Which turned into laughs. Which turned into Thicket nearly suffocating on his own lungs. Darkpool was walking upstairs when everyone calmed down.

"O-ok Tigerstar, yo-your turn." Thicket snickered. Tigerstar growled before smiling, which made the room shut up and the atmosphere go uneasy. Tigerstar looked around the room.

"Hm… I choose… Thicketwhisker."

**Think I'm screwed? You just wait! Ok, I will try to update before we have to leave for camp but if I don't, then you will have to suffer 5-7 days of boredom. Anyway bye people! And don't forget to check out FreeEcho's newest story Warrior High OC!**

**~Thicket**


	17. Kiss, Marry, Kill Part 3 (Finale)

**OMG I am SOOOO FREAKING SORRY for such a long update! There have been some family issues, and after we came back we had brand new rooms! (Finally don't have to share a room with Sand anymore).**

**I promised to update as soon as I came back and I feel like an idiot for not keeping that promise. I hope this chapter will make it up to you all!**

**~FreeEcho**

**Couldn't accomplish that. Don't kill meh PLEEAASE**

**~IDidn'tSignUp4That**

**That was one of my favorite scenes to write. Sounds like it would be an AWESOME fanart.**

**~WildxPaws**

**Don't worry, you aren't the only person who ships that…**

**Darkpool: *Holds up billboard that says TIGERSTRIPE 4 EVA!***

**~SoniJay**

**Idk I just felt like kicking out Lion for a sec just to get reactions out of people.**

**And btw I'm screwed**

**~Blue Cookies Wands and Cats**

**That… would be an AWESOME IDEA! I'm so doing that!**

**~Rabbitpelt**

**I am honored that you like it so much**

**~One-Eye the WildCat**

**Calm down! Whaddoya think I'm doing?**

**~Venomheart the Dreamer**

**I try to avoid anything close to lemons on this fanfic, cause I'm trying out a comedy (Or RomCom if you want to put it like that), not a lemon, or anything dirty. That's why I kinda freaked out when Flower came to me with that request.**

**And, honestly, I dunno what the hell I did to Tigerstar. Is he changed for the better? Or for the worst?**

**TIME TO FINALLY UPDATE AND GET YOU ALL TO STOP YELLIN AT MEH**

Thicket started running around the room.

"I'm dead im dead im dead im dead." He kept on repeating, hands on head as he panicked around the circle. Tallstar sighed and Crowfeather rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, it can't be that bad." Breezepelt said. Thicket stopped and closed his eyes in an annoyed expression.

"It's freaking Tigerstar. If you think I'll survive then you're all mad." He grumbled.

"More mad than you?" Leopardstar asked. Thicket thought for a second.

"Yeah… point taken."

Dark and Sand were sitting at the bottom step, peeking through the railing. They both desperately wanted to see this in person. Thicket turned to Tigerstar, who was thinking.

"Kiss marry kill…" he said slowly.

"Aw get it over with already!" Shouted Tigerheart, who had to duck before a glass bottle hit him in the head. (**Don't ask me where Tigerstar got the bottle**).

"Kiss marry kill…" the suspense was making poor Thicket twitch.

"Kiss marry kill Jaguartuft, ArcticSky, or Tigerpetal?"

Thicket froze.

"How… in the name of Starclan… do you know who those people are-

_***static***_

_**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES**_

"Kiss marry kill... D-"but Tigerstar was interrupted as Lionblaze popped halfway through the window.

"Ehh… wassup?" he asked nervously.

"Where the heck were you?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Er… walking around the forest until she chased me back." Lionblaze sighed.

"Who chased you back?" Firestar asked, then Dark's head popped up from behind Lionblaze. Everyone stared at Dark, then at the spot she was just at next to Sand, then back.

"How-"Bumblestripe started.

"I'm magic." Dark smiled. Then she shoved the rest of Lionblaze in the room, causing him to fall on his face. Cinderheart giggled and helped him up.

"Now! Wha'did I miss?" Lionblaze asked. Thicket was about to speak when Sand and Dark popped their heads in.

"PARENT ALERT!" they both shrieked. Thicket leaped to his feet.

"Ok! Everyone head through the game room into the kitchen! Now! Sand, show them the way out. Dark, stall. I'll clean up this mess." Thicket commanded. His siblings nodded and Sand quickly started leading all of the contestants to the kitchen up to a back door. The door led to a patio and Sand took them to the back, where a large crate was.

"Ok, evry1 climb from de crat to ovr de fens." (Ok, everyone climb from the crate to over the fence) Everyone followed Sand's command and one at a time, climbed over the fence. First Bumblestripe, then Dovewing, and Ivypool, who all helped to get Briarlight over along with Graystripe and Tigerheart. Then Jayfeather, then Breezepelt, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. Then Tigerheart, then Squirrelflight and Leafpool. After went Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw. Cinderheart, Graystripe, and Russetfur soon followed. Then all the leaders went over. They all waited at the back of the fence. After a while, Thicket climbed over the fence and landed on his feet.

"It was such a pleasure for you all to come to our house and play our games. Thank you for staying. We hope you'll come again!" Thicket cheerfully said. Everyone looked at each other alarmed.

"Wait, are you saying goodbye?" Russetfur asked.

"Are the games ending?!" Briarlight whimpered. Thicket nodded slowly.

"I am afraid so. It has been such a pleasure having you all play with us." He sighed. Leafpool hugged him, and soon so did most of everybody else. They all said goodbye to each other and headed their separate ways. That is, until Lionblaze paused and turned to Thicket.

"Hey, you might wanna see this." He smirked before nodding to Breezepelt, who purposefully bumped into Jayfeather. Jayfeather stumbled before tripping on Briarlight's chair and accidentally kissing her. Surprisingly, they stayed that way for a while before Briarlight turned away blushing, and Jayfeather glared at his brothers.

"God, I hate you." He grumbled, before Hollyleaf grabbed his arm and started dragging him. Lionblaze, Breezepelt, and Thicket laughed before the two half-brothers waved goodbye. Thicket sighed as he watched all his new friends leave.

**(Back inside)**

Thicket and his siblings have just finished trying to cover up why they were up so late to their parents and were now crowded in the room, watching the footage on the camera and laughing immensely. Thicket chuckled and sighed. Dark leaned back on the bed.

"Soooo, they coming over again?" she asked.

"Definitely. This isn't over yet." Thicket smiled.

**Hi! Yes, I am afraid this is the end of Warriors Human Party Games. Now, don't worry! I shall come back with an even better epilogue that shall rise laughs out of all of you! I promise! I thank you all for supporting this story and wish you all the best! You all are amazing! I give special shoutouts to,**

**FreeEcho**

**IDidn'tSignUp4This**

**WildxPaws**

**BlueCat217**

**SoniJay**

**Guest**

**Feather**

**EllaBellu**

**Hollyshade**

**For all being awesome and reviewing!**

**I shall see you all again!**

**Peace**

**~Thicket**


End file.
